mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeya Mizugaki vs. Jeff Hougland
Jeff Hougland was likely cut from the UFC after the loss. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Hougland landed an inside kick. Hougland kneed the body. Four thirty-five. He had eaten an eyepoke right at the start but kept going. Four thirty. Mizugaki landed a left hook. Four fifteen. Mizugaki easily stuffed a single. Four minutes, Mizugaki stuffed a single and a double. Mizugaki stuffed a trip to the clinch. Mizugaki got a trip to half-guard for three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Mizugaki defended an armbar landing a big left and a big right. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Mizugaki landed four big rights. A left to the body, two more to the face. Mizugaki defended another few armbar attempts there. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Mizugaki landed a right and defended a triangle there, landed seven or eight big rights, turtled him up, back to guard with two lefts there. One thirty-five. Mizugaki landed two left hammerfists. One fifteen. Mizugaki landed a right. And a huge left. One minute. Mizugaki defended an arm triangle from the bottom in guard, after missing a right. He defended an armbar landing a big left. Thirty. Mizugaki landed a right. A right and a left and a right, Fedoresque GNP. Fifteen. A right and a left. A big right and another. The first round ended. 10-9 Mizugaki. The second round began and they touched gloves. "Get that left hand up!" Mizugaki landed a left to the body and stuffed a single, four thirty. Four fifteen left. Mizugaki kneed the body, they clinched. Mizugaki stuffed a double landing a short left elbow, stuffed a single. Four minutes. Mizugaki got a trip to half-guard again. Mizugaki landed a left elbow, Hougland regained guard. Mizugaki defended an armbar landing two or three rights. Three fifteen. Mizugaki looks great tonight here. Three minutes. Mizugaki landed a right. Two thirty-five. Hougland turtled up there, Mizugaki had the back. Two fifteen. Hougland regained half-guard. Two minutes as he regained guard. Hougland landed two left elbows and ate two big rights. One thirty. Hougland landed a left elbow. One fifteen as the ref stood them up. Mizugaki landed a counter left hook, stuffed a single to guard and landed two big rights. Wow. One minute. Hougland looks tired. Mizugaki went body-head with the left. Thirty. Fifteen as Mizugaki landed a big left and a right. The second round ended. 10-9 Mizugaki. The third round began. Hougland looks tired. Mizugaki landed an inside kick. Hougland ate a left hook that briefly dropped him, he tried a takedown, Mizugaki stuffed it, Hougland jumped guard with four thirty. Four fifteen. Four minutes remaining. mizugaki landed a left and another. Three thirty-five. Mizugaki stood back up and let him up. Three fifteen. Mizugaki got another trip to half-guard there. Three minutes. Mizugaki landed a couple lefts. He landed a right elbow with two thirty-five. Body-head on the left. Hougland regained guard. "Take it, work it!" Two fifteen. The ref stood them up, Hougland looked weary. Two minutes remaining, Mizugaki landed a leg kick. Mizugaki stuffed a single/double, Hougland pulled guard. One thirty. One fifteen. One minute. Hougland thought about a hopeless guillotine. Mizugaki landed a left hook to the eye, and a left elbow and a big right. Thirty-five. Hougland was bleeding bad. Fifteen. The third round ended to cheers. 10-9 Mizugaki, 30-27 Mizugaki.